parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Zuba the Lion
Zuba the Lion is Alex's father from Madagascar 2: Escape 2 Africa. Zuba played Master Pakku in Avatar: The Last Airbending Animal He is a waterbending master Zuba plays Colonel Geoffrey Brydon in Rudyard Kipling's The Jungle Book (LionKingRulez88 Style) Zuba played Jolee Bindo in Star Wars: Animals Of The Old Republic He is a Jedi Zuba played the Sultan in Alexladdin He is Jasmine's Father Zuba played Cranky Kong in Simba King Country He is an elderly, bitter gorilla Zuba played Cassim the King of Thieves in Simbaladdin 3: The King of Thieves He is a thief king Zuba played Zeus in Alexcules He is a God Zuba played Mufasa in The Lion King (MadagascarRockz Style) He is a lion Zuba played William Gibson in Simba and Kovu He is Gunther's father and Jason's stepfather Zuba and Florrie play Tarzan's parents in Simbarzan They're Tarzan's human parents Zuba played Kerchak in Dannyarzan He is a gorilla Zuba played Fa Zhou in Nala (Mulan) He is Mulan's father Zuba played Karl Bernstein in Danny and Simba (aka: Crash & Bernstein) Zuba Played Master Pakku In Avatar The Last Airbender Animal He is a Water Bender Master Zuba Played Chief Arnook In Avatar The Last Airbender NuclearZeon Animal Style He is a chief Zuba Played Tyro In Avatar The Last Airbender Animal Style He is Eartbender Father Zuba Played King Harold In Bernard Shrek Zuba Played Uncle Max in The Cartoon Dog King 1 1/2 He is a meerkat Zuba Played Cliegg Lars in Animation Star Wars He is a moisture farmer Portrayals: * In Madagascar 2: Escape 2 Africa (TheBluesRockz Style) he is played by Papa Mousekewitz. * In Madagascar 2: Escape 2 Africa (1701Movies Style) he is played by Rabbit. * In Madagascar 2: Escape 2 Africa (400Movies Style) He is played by Alvin Seville. * In Madagascar (PrinceBalto Style) - Zuba played by Mufasa * In Madagascar 2: Escape 2 Africa (Chris1703 Style) He is Played by Dave Seville. Gallery: Zuba.jpg Zuba in Madagascar 2 Escape 2 Africa.jpg|Zuba in Madagascar 2: Escape 2 Africa madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-2601.jpg madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-2628.jpg madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-2918.jpg madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-2931.jpg madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-2934.jpg madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-7522.jpg madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-9150.jpg Madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-9180.jpg Madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-408.jpg Madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-402.jpg Madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-401.jpg Madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-400.jpg Madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-399.jpg Madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-398.jpg Madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-397.jpg Madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-262.jpg Madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-261.jpg Madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-260.jpg Madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-259.jpg Madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-184.jpg Madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-183.jpg Madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-182.jpg Madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-169.jpg Madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-168.jpg Madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-167.jpg Madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-166.jpg Madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-165.jpg Madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-164.jpg Madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-163.jpg Madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-162.jpg Madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-161.jpg Madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-160.jpg Madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-159.jpg Madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-157.jpg Madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-158.jpg Madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-156.jpg Madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-155.jpg Madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-154.jpg Madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-138.jpg Madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-137.jpg Madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-136.jpg Madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-135.jpg Madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-134.jpg zuba back 3.png zuba back.png Zuba running.png Zuba jump high.png Madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-3231.jpg Madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-3223.jpg Madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-3221.jpg Madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-3213.jpg Madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-3212.jpg Madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-3211.jpg Madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-3210.jpg Madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-3209.jpg Madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-5022.jpg Madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-5017.jpg Madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-5016.jpg Madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-5015.jpg Madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-4961.jpg Madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-4839.jpg Madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-4746.jpg Madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-4692.jpg Madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-4691.jpg Madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-4690.jpg Madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-4559.jpg Madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-4558.jpg Madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-4557.jpg Madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-4556.jpg Madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-4554.jpg Madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-4553.jpg Madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-4548.jpg Madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-4547.jpg Madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-4542.jpg Madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-4539.jpg Madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-4538.jpg Madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-4537.jpg Madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-4535.jpg Madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-4534.jpg Madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-4533.jpg Madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-4532.jpg Madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-4530.jpg Madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-3937.jpg Madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-3935.jpg Madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-3897.jpg Madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-3895.jpg Madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-3869.jpg Madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-3845.jpg Madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-3844.jpg Madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-5038.jpg Madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-4788.jpg Madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-4604.jpg Madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-3898.jpg Madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-357.jpg Madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-356.jpg Madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-355.jpg Madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-354.jpg Madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-353.jpg Madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-352.jpg Madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-351.jpg Madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-350.jpg Madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-349.jpg Madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-348.jpg Madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-371.jpg madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-36.jpg madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-37.jpg madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-40.jpg madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-125.jpg madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-132.jpg madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-133.jpg Madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-9402.jpg zuba turns around 1.png Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Lions Category:Cats Category:Madagascar Characters Category:Fathers Category:CartoonNetworkandHubFan360 Category:Parents Category:Predators Category:Characters who show their butt Category:DreamWorks Characters Category:20th Century Fox Characters Category:Paramount Characters Category:2008 Introductions Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GAlVAN PONCE Characters